


Everyday Revelations

by inkncoffee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: All Human No Gods, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkncoffee/pseuds/inkncoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-year-old Percy wakes his father up in the middle night and Poseidon remembers why being a father, even with all its stress and sleepless nights, was the greatest thing that ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this except I'm sad and stressed and need something cute.
> 
> Everyday Revelations: things that occur on a regular basis but are of such outstanding magnitude that even the regularity of its occurrence cannot render it monotonous.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Poseidon wasn't sure what woke him up, the childish voice ringing in his ears or the little finger that repeated assaulted his eyebrows. He gave a moan, his back protesting venomously in a way that told him he feel asleep in an unforgiving position, as he pried open his eyes. Wide, emerald eyes stared down at him, all but an inch from his face, and the smaller face they were sunk in tilted to the side.

"Percy," Poseidon rasped, his voice sleep roughed and groggy as he weakly batted his son away.

Apparently satisfied that his father was awake, Percy leaned back and plopped straight down onto Poseidon's chest, who let out an ' _uff'_ as his lungs were suddenly compressed as they took on his child's whole weight.

"You fell asweep on the couch," Percy lightly lisped, a recent development since the loss of both his front teeth.

"So I did," Poseidon agreed with a groan, trying to stretch his back but the five-year-old planted firmly on his chest severely limited his range of movement.

His awkward wiggling caused the stack of papers to fall from where they had been spread next to him on the couch and scatter across the floor. Ah, so that was the cause of his headache. He must have fallen asleep while doing paperwork. Poseidon rubbed his aching temple with one hand, the other being detained en route by his son.

"That bad, your back gonna hurt," Percy said sagely, nodding gravely as he clapped both of his little hands around his father's. He giggled as he pressed around Poseidon's hand, looking in wonder at the difference in size between his soft pale ones and his father's large tan ones.

"Yes, it will," Poseidon agreed, groaning as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Percy squawked, protesting with vague sounds of indignation as he threw his arms around Poseidon's neck and hung on tight.

"What time is it?" Poseidon murmured, more to himself than the mildly put off child. He groped blindly until his fingers closed around his phone, half wedged between the couch cushion, cursing as he half blinded himself turning it on.

"One thirty, great," Poseidon sighed. The last he remembered it was ten. God, his back was going to kill him. He pressed the palm of his hand against his eyes as his headache throbbed dully.

"What are you doing up squirt?" Poseidon asked suspiciously, frowning down at Percy as the thought occurred to him. Percy pretended not to hear him, wiggling around to get comfortable on Poseidon's lap. He laid his head on Poseidon's shoulder and blinked wide, innocent eyes up at his father.

"Percy," Poseidon's eyes narrowed.

"I was firstee," Percy sweetly replied, lip pouting out ever so slightly. "And you was hurtin' your back."

Poseidon huffed a little laugh at that. "Alright, alright. Well, thank you for waking your silly daddy up. Let's go get that glass of water and head back to bed okay?"

"'Kay," Percy easily agreed, letting Poseidon lift him up off his lap and onto the ground.

As soon as Poseidon was on his own feet, a little hand wrapped around his and Percy craned his neck up, watching his father expectantly. Poseidon couldn't help but smile at the sight and he ruffled his son's hair with his free hand as he led the little tyke into the kitchen. He hoisted Percy up and sat him on the counter before bustling around to fill a plastic cup with water.

"We're a big boy right, so we're not going to spill?" Poseidon asked as he handed the glass off. Percy eagerly reached for it, pouting as Poseidon held it just out of reach.

"Yes, yes, I'm big boy," Percy huffed, making 'gimme' hands. "No spill."

"Alright," Poseidon conceded, handing the water over. "Use both hands."

Percy dutifully wrapped both hands around the cup, cradling it close to his chest. He took a little sip, nibbling on the edge of the cup. His eyes flickered up to his father then back at the water, holding the cup up to his mouth but not really drinking.

"I thought you were thirsty," Poseidon sighed, rubbing his temple.

"I am!" Percy objected, brow furrowing as he glared cross eyed up at Poseidon. Looking determined, he took another sip of water.

"Don't make yourself sick if you aren't thirsty," Poseidon sighed, gently pulling the water away from the boy.

"Was firstee," Percy stubbornly insisted, clutching the water and glaring up at Poseidon. It was a stubborn little expression, brow furrowed and lips downturned in an almost perfect imitation of his father's disgruntled expression. It was…ridiculously adorable and equally frustrating.

"Okay, you were thirsty," Poseidon placated, too tired to start a fight with a five-year-old. "Come on, bed time."

He grabbed Percy under the armpits and heaved the kid off the counter, plopping him onto the floor. Percy made a little sound of joy, followed by one of disappointment as his feet were returned to the floor. The water clutched tightly in his hands spilled a little, splashing against the tile and he stared accusingly at Poseidon.

"Not my fauwt," Percy immediately claimed.

"Yeah alright, that was my fault. I'll clean it up in the morning, come on. Time for bed, Daddy's tired."

Poseidon rubbed at his temple, the combination of stress and sleep deprivation making his temper even shorter than usually. Percy clung to Poseidon's leg as they made their way to the bedrooms and he had to bite his tongue to reign in his temper as it caused him to stumble. The last thing he wanted to do was lash out at his son.

"Alright, let's get tucked into bed," Poseidon said, pushing Percy into his room.

"Oh," Percy said, his eyes widening as Poseidon pushed him into the obnoxiously blue room. His eyes flickered up to his dad just as the room lit up with a brilliant flash of lightning. Percy jumped, letting out a soft cry as he backpedaled into Poseidon's legs at the thunder followed.

Poseidon frowned at the child, who tried to cover his blunder by taking a sip of water.

"Percy," Poseidon tried.

"Firstee," came the immediate reply.

"Percy, did the thunderstorm wake you?"

"No, was firstee."

"Percy," Poseidon said gently.

Percy peaked up at him, holding the cup to his lips like Poseidon would actually believe him. "Daddy should go to bed, Daddy tired."

"Daddy is tired," Poseidon agreed, "but – "

Percy nodded sagely, his eyes lighting up, "And I should make sure you go, so silly Daddy don't fall 'sweep on the couch again."

Poseidon's lips twitched and he swallowed back a chuckle, brushing his hand over his son's forehead tenderly. Percy's wide green eyes stared back at him, the slightest tremor running through his slight frame at another crash of thunder. Poseidon continued to gently run his fingers through the child's hair, his heart swelling with affection for this loving little miscreant.

"Of course," Poseidon agreed. "You always take such good care of me."

"I gotta, Daddy silly," Percy immediately replied, his little shoulders sagging with relief and taking Poseidon's hand.

"Daddy's very silly," Poseidon agreed softly, smiling and squeezing Percy's hand. Percy smiled up at him, a beautiful wide thing with two gaping holes in the center where his front teeth used to be.

The soft pitter patter of bare feet was only occasionally broken up by the rumble of thunder, but Percy seemed less concerned about it with his father's hand in his own. He hummed happily as they padded into Poseidon's room.

"Alright, just let me get my pajamas on," Poseidon said.

"So we match!" Percy happily exclaimed. Poseidon wryly glanced down at the boy. Percy was clad in a pair of baby blue pajamas adorned with brightly colored fish swimming in little lines and spewing little bubbles.

"I'm afraid I don't own a pair of those," Poseidon chuckled lowly.

"That sad," Percy said, sounding genuinely disappointed for his father. Poseidon shook his head, laughing as he quickly changed into his pajamas (a simple black shirt and sweatpants).

When he turned back around, Percy was frowning. He cradled the cup of water against his blue pajama top, bunching the material up as his eyes warily watched the shutters on Poseidon's window shake.

"You know," Poseidon said, pulling the covers back on his bed. "Your dad can be quite silly. You might have to stay in here tonight to make sure I don't end up back on the couch."

Percy's face lit up, whirling around to shyly peek at his father. Poseidon pretended not to notice, climbing into bed.

"Weally?" Percy shuffled closer to the bed, his stunned disbelief fading as he nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that be bad for Daddy. Percy can keep Daddy safe."

"Of course, what would I do without you?" Poseidon asked fondly. He gently took the cup from Percy's hands and put it on his nightstand. Percy watched him do it, twitching slightly.

"Well come on then, hop on up," Poseidon patted the bed beside him. Percy grinned and Poseidon only had a second to regret his words before the five-year-old launched himself up and onto the bed.

Poseidon only let out a mild 'uff' this time as Percy landed half on him and then continued to wiggle and writhe, gangly limbs and sharp elbows finding every sensitive area to jab into, until he managed to make his way off his father and onto the actual bed.

"Ah, your feet are cold," Poseidon complained as little frigid toes brushed against his leg. Percy's eyes sparkled mischievously and then the cold digits were back.

"Hey! Why you little brat, after all I've done for you," Poseidon mock growled.

Percy giggled then shrieked as Poseidon reached for him. The boy tried to get away, but Poseidon's arms caught him fast and hauled the wiggling child closer as his father attacked his sides in a full on tickle assault.

"No! Stop, Daddy!" Percy shrieked, giggling helplessly as he squirmed and flailed, obviously not trying too hard to escape despite his words.

"Promise to keep your cold toes to yourself?" Poseidon asked, holding the squirming child tightly but pausing in his assault.

Percy pursed his lips, as though thinking about it, "I guess."

"Okay then," Poseidon said, releasing Percy. "Now scoot your butt so I can get under the blanket."

Percy grumbled but wiggled away as Poseidon pulled the blankets over them. As soon as the blanket was draped over them, Percy was back, pressing against his father's side. He nestled in close, curling up against Poseidon's chest. Little fingers closed tightly around his shirt as the five-year-old burrowed into his father's warmth. Poseidon carefully tucked the blanket around Percy as the boy sighed, his eyes closing. Outside the window, thunder rolled but Percy didn't so much as twitch this time.

Poseidon closed his eyes with a smile, arm draped around the child as he let the sound of gentle breathing lull him off to sleep. He was halfway there, drifting lazily between the streams of consciousness and oblivion, when a little voice pulled him back.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Wuv you."

Even though his sleep depraved mind protested it, Poseidon cracked an eye open. Percy's hair tickled his chin, his son's eyes closed but fluttering idly beneath his eyelids. His chest rose and fell in gentle, calm breaths. As if he sensed his father's gaze, one of Percy's own eyes cracked open and the little boy smiled, sweet and innocent and full of love. Poseidon pressed a kiss to his raven crown.

"Daddy loves you more," he promised.


End file.
